A Mother's Desperation
by Stephy Dearest
Summary: When disaster strikes the entire Cullen family how will they continue on? Rated M for mature themes and darkness. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi everyone! So the idea for this story has been lingering in my head for quite some time now and i decied to finally write it. Bare with me...more chapters to come soon based on reactions. It will get better...trust me. Let me know what you think!! Much love...xoxox

**Chapter 1**

**You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance - Franklin P. Jones**

**Bella's POV**

"Hop to it mister! Go get ready for bed and feed Zoe. I'll be up in a minute!" I shouted after my four year old son, Aden, as he scurried up the steps. I closed the front door to my house with my foot while balancing a bag of groceries in one hand and my purse in the other. I was beyond exhausted. Between working, being a wife, cleaning the house, raising a four year old and being pregnant for the second time, I was spent. Although I was only four months along, the pregnancy had taken a lot out of me. I was just thankful my first trimester was behind me and the morning sickness has disappeared.

It was days like this when I wished Edward could be around more. Aden was on another one of his sugar highs and I was too tired to even bother to calm him down. I'd worked all day and visited Carlisle at the hospital for a routine check-up. I had left Aden in Emmett's care for the entire day and my son was all riled up. I never blamed Edward for not being around though. I knew his job as a judge for the state of Washington required much dedication and time seeing as I was a lawyer myself. He'd been working some pretty high priority cases over the last couple of months, ones dealing with the murders of young children in the Seattle district and he spent hours in his chamber at night reviewing the cases before returning home.

Edward and I married soon after graduation from university. Some may say the move was a bit too hasty but I knew Edward was the love of my life. We focused on our careers before even considering having a family. Several years later I discovered I was pregnant with Aden and Edward and I had never been happier.

All in all, Edward and I had made a good life for our family Money was never an issue. We were bringing in more than enough money to support a family. In fact there was no real need for me to work. It was my choice to continue to work after Aden was born. I needed something to call my own. However, Edward and I had both decided that after this second child came around I'd take a hiatus from work that was longer than the allotted maternity leave. More important than the money though was the fact that our family was full of love. My father, as well as Edward's parents and siblings and their spouses were a part of our daily lives. Without them, I don't think I'd be able to make it through the day.

I threw my purse onto the kitchen table before loading the groceries into the fridge. I slid off my leather pumps and ascended the stairs that lead from the kitchen to upstairs. I glanced at the clock when I reached the top of the staircase. Edward wouldn't be home for awhile. I rounded the corner to see my son jumping on his fire engine bed that Emmett and Edward had constructed for him. Aden wanted nothing more then to be like his Uncle Emmett, hence the fire fighter themed bedroom.

Most would say that Aden was a spoiled child considering all of his toys and extravagancies but he never acted like it. Edward and I had raised him to always be respectful and appreciative of what he had.

"All right buddy you're going to get it" I laughed as I rushed towards him, swinging him up into my arms for a minute and then lying him back on the bed, tickling him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you feed Zoe?" I asked, taking a break from all the tickling. Zoe was his pet bunny rabbit that Carlisle and Esme had bought him just a few months ago. Why he chose the name Zoe was a puzzle to me.

"Yeah I fed her! She fell asleep right away though so I guess she wasn't very hungry" he laughed. I smiled at him before preparing to put him to bed.

"Mama do I really have to go to bed now?" he cried as I tucked him in. I caved instantly.

"Nope! You can tell me about all the fun you had with Uncle Emmett today" I said while laying on the bed next to him.

"Oh mom we had so much fun! Look what he gave me!" he shouted as he stood up on the bed and lifted his pyjama shirt to expose a rub on tattoo plastered on his belly.

"It's just like the one he, Auntie Alice, Grandpa Carlisle, and daddy have!" he explained before pulling his shirt down and smiling at me.

"You're right! That's the Cullen family crest"

"I know! And uncle Emmett said that when I'm eighteen he's going to take me to go get it really tattooed on my back!" he said quickly before covering his mouth.

"Oops" he whispered as his eyes widened a bit. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that…."he laughed awkwardly. I laughed before pulling him down to rest on my chest.

"That's okay. I won't tell anyone I promise" I said as I stuck out my finger for a pinkie swear. He took it eagerly and then proceeded to talk about another topic as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Uncle Emmett says that he thinks I'm going to have a baby brother" he said softly as he patted the bump on my tummy.

"Does he now?" I asked as I felt my eyelids beginning to flutter closed yet I still managed to smile. Today when I visited Carlisle I finally gave in to finding out the sex of the baby. Aden would have a baby sister. Aden nodded into my chest and broke me from my trance.

"Mommy do you know if I'm going to have a brother?" he asked while nuzzling further into the crook of my neck. He'd only asked me this question everyday since I told him I was pregnant but I simply couldn't answer him any of those times since I didn't know. Today was different though.

"Well…." I began not knowing how to break the news to him. "Actually honey you're going to have a sister…."

"Ewwwwwwwww! Girls are gross!" he shouted as he sat straight up and stared at me. I couldn't contain my laughter. He was the perfect example of a four year old boy. He didn't find his comment nearly as amusing as I did and once I calmed myself down I spoke again.

"Be nice now. She can hear you, you know?" I said while touching the tip of his nose with my finger.

"Can she really?" he asked enthusiastically before placing his ear to my belly, assuming he'd hear her. He was too cute for words.

"Mhmmm" I hummed while rubbing his back.

"Do you think she likes me?" he mumbled before yawning. He reminded me of a little puppy yawning. His sugar high must have been wearing off.

"No" I started but he cut me off

"Oh" he sighed. I detected a hint of sadness in his tone.

"She doesn't like you sweetheart, she loves you" I whispered as I watched his own eyes begin to close.

"Good" he whispered back "because I love her too"

And with that my angel was asleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I felt a cool touch on my stomach and I instinctively pushed it away, protecting my child. My eyes shot open out of fear and then readjusted to the dim light. I had nothing to worry about. I was in my bedroom, Edward lying beside me on the bed, his elbow propping him up while he rested on his side. His hand was immediately back on my stomach once he knew I realized it was him.

"You're home" I tried to say clearly but my voice cracked. I looked at the clock, noticing it was past midnight.

"Got back about an hour ago. You fell asleep with Aden, I carried you over here…" he whispered while tracing hearts on my belly.

"I missed you…." I said while I lifted his face to kiss him. We sat in silence for awhile, my hand resting on his while he stared at my pregnancy bump.

"What did my dad say today? Is everything all right with the baby?" he asked, a bit worried. Edward had missed a few of my doctor's appointments and he hated it. I knew it made him anxious.

"Everything is fine. She's fine…." I whispered, my heart skipping a beat at the thought of having a daughter.

"She?" Edward asked while gazing into my eyes.

"She" I confirmed with a smile.

"We're going to have a daughter?" he asked, his eyes widening and a smile much like mine appearing on his face.

"We're going to have a daughter" I repeated

"God, I hope she's exactly like you Bella…" he sighed before kissing my stomach and then snuggling close to me and closing his eyes. I laughed slightly at his comment. It was funny he should say that because I was praying that she'd turn out to be just like Edward…beautiful, smart, charming, charismatic, loving, one of a kind…not clumsy and stubborn like me…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello all! So heres the next chapter of the story. Its just build-up the story kind of stuff. Anyways theres lots more to come for this one so stay tuned. Much love xo

**Chapter 2**

**Words have meaning and ****names**** have power**

**Bella's POV**

"So it's a girl huh?" Emmett asked as he slipped back into his seat at the Cullen family dinner table after putting Aden to sleep in Edward's old bedroom.

"Defiantly a girl" Carlisle confirmed a smile on his face.

"Damn" he sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing Jasper a hundred dollar bill. "I thought for sure you were going to have another boy…"

"You bet on my unborn child!" I exclaimed once I saw the transfer of money. Everyone laughed.

"It's just some friendly competition Bella…" Jasper explained. "We even have a bet going on when she'll be born…"

"Oh really? When are you guys thinking?" I asked, curious now.

"January 25th" Emmett said. According to Carlisle's predictions, Emmett was two weeks too late but anything was possible

"New year's day…" Jasper said with a smile. He looked like he already had the bet won. At least he was closer then Emmett was. I leaned over to him.

"You give me a cut of the money and I'll try my hardest to convince her to come on new years" I giggled while pointing to my belly.

"You've got yourself a deal…" he whispered back with a wink.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Emmett shouted over the table, fuming.

"Oh please Emmett! Like you didn't ask Aden every day if Bella told him if she was having a girl or a boy so you could get a heads up before our little wager began" Jasper countered.

"Fine" Emmett grumbled before shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. We were celebrating Carlisle's birthday today and the whole Cullen family had been invited to the house for dinner and cake.

"Have you thought of any names?" Esme asked quietly while rubbing Edward's forearm gently. It was obvious she was trying to stray away from Jasper and Emmett's childish antics.

"Not really" Edward answered "but Bella's been reading that huge baby name book from when she was pregnant with Aden"

"That's true. I've been marking off the ones I like…" I said before getting up from the table and scurrying over to my purse and pulling the book out. I flung into onto the table and everyone stared at it.

"From the looks of it you'll have to have fifty children to use up all of those names,.." Rosalie laughed finally getting involved in the conversation. The topic of pregnancy was hard for her. Her and Emmett had been trying for years to get pregnant but were unsuccessful. It very well broke Carlisle's heart to tell her that the chances of her getting pregnant were slim to none. I tried to keep her up beat about it, encouraging her to never lose faith.

"Well there's lots of names I like. Actually I was hoping you guys would help me lower it down…"

"That sounds like fun! Start listing them off!" Alice chimed while pulling Jasper out of his seat next to me and taking his place so she could be closer to me. Edward chuckled as he shifted his chair closer to me as well, reading over my shoulder as I opened the book to one of the tabs.

"Alright first one" I said before clearing my throat "Addison"

"Ooh that's pretty!" Alice giggled. I had a feeling Alice would think all the names were pretty. Carlisle then interjected.

"I don't like it. It reminds me of that doctor on Grey's Anatomy…" he laughed.

"You're right Carlisle, scratch that one" I chuckled. "Okay what about Annabelle?" I suggested. Emmett burst into laughter.

"That reminds me of that cartoon cow…her name was Annabelle…" he spat out between laughs.

"Are you kidding me Emmett?" Rose asked while turning to face him, disappointment on her face.

"What! It's true…" he said before crushing his lips onto Rose's playfully. She pulled away instantly and forgot the kiss.

"What's the next one Bells?" she asked

"Lola" I announced, flipping to another tab

"Oh Lola she was a show girl…" Jasper sang. I couldn't believe it.

"We can't name our child after a showgirl Bella…" Edward interjected after laughing. Sadly he was right.

"What about Tiffany?" I asked looking towards Esme. She shook her head slowly.

"Too old fashioned dear…"

"Well this isn't going very well now is it?" I giggled while looking at Edward. We went through this exact same ordeal when choosing names for our first child.

"Okay the next one is up then. How does Molly sound?" I asked hoping everyone would like it since it was one of my favourites.

"That sounds beautiful Bella" Rose said, a smile on her face.

"Finally" I sighed. "Is everyone else in agreement?" I asked while looking around the room. Everyone nodded.

"Let's hear some more though sweetheart" Edward suggested, his hand now resting on my shoulder.

"Hmm…next in line is Scarlett…"

"No way Bella. I'm not naming our child after a Clue character!" Edward laughed.

"Holy! Do you Cullen's relate every name to something?" I shot, floored by the fact that every name I threw out reminded someone of something.

"Yep!" Emmett laughed. Suddenly I heard a soft pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Aden asked while rubbing his eyes. We must have woken him. I smiled at him, ready to explain everything but Esme took over for me.

"We aren't yelling honey" Esme responded quickly, already kneeling down at Aden's side.

"Then what are you doing Grandma?"

"We're just having grown up talk…we're talking about the new baby…"

"Oh yeah? Can I help?" he asked looking towards Carlisle. Aden adored his grandfather. The admiration was mutual.

"Of course you can champ. Come sit on my lap" Carlisle said quietly before patting his knee. Aden rushed to him, sliding on the hardwood floor. Carlisle scooped him up, kissed his forehead and then sat him down.

"So let's do this!" Aden giggled, looking very mature now sitting at the head of the table, his hands balled into fists sitting on the wood. I looked at Edward and shook my head. Aden was growing up far too fast for my liking, my baby had turned into an amazing young boy, so full of life.

"What exactly are we doing sir?" Edward asked now looking at our son. Aden looked up at the ceiling for awhile, his index finger pressed to his lips, before responding. Carlisle had whispered something into his ear.

"We are discussing names for the new baby…" he said, repeating what Carlisle had just recited to him.

"Oh yes that's right" Edward said with a wink. "Can you think of any names for your sister?" he asked. Aden hummed and hawed for a few minutes, I watched his mind racing through his eyes.

"I know! Zoe!" he exclaimed, while tilting his head back to look at Carlisle in an awkward way.

"Sweetheart you want to name your sister after your bunny?" I asked, containing my giggles. Aden nodded once.

"Why?" I blurted out. Aden stared at me and then laughed.

"Because I love Zoe and I love my sister too momma…" he smiled. My heart melted. Rose, Esme, Alice and I all sighed and got somewhat misty eyed. We were an emotional bunch.

"Don't cry mom!" Aden screeched before sliding of Carlisle's lap and running towards me. He hopped into my lap now and threw his arms around me. I wiped my few tears away and looked him in the eyes.

"You, Aden Emmett Cullen are a wonderful boy and I love you very very much. Don't you ever forget that" I whispered before kissing his cheeks several times. He cringed under my tight grasp on him, his hands fighting to whip off my lipstick that now stained his cheeks.

"Help me dad!" he whispered over my shoulder. With a slight chuckle Edward loosened my grip around Aden and placed him back on the floor. He scurried over to Carlisle again and made himself comfortable.

"What other names can you think of Ace?" Jasper asked. Ace was his nickname for Aden. No one every really understood it but Aden seemed to enjoy it.

"I don't really know anymore…" he sighed, looking upset. I slid the baby name book over to him.

"Why don't you just close your eyes and open the book up to a page then Grandpa will help you read the first girl name on the page…" I suggested, trying to boost Aden's mood.

"Okay mamma" he whispered before closing his eyes and letting his tiny hands lead him to a page near the middle of the book. When he was ready he opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and then looked up to Carlisle to help him read the name.

"Alright kiddo lets see what you picked" Carlisle hummed before lowering his down to line up with Aden's. I watched his eyes scan the page and then he whispered the name to Aden.

"Grandpa says the first name is Grace. Grace sounds pretty…" he said with a tiny yawn. I hear all the other Cullen women sigh. They liked the name.

"Grace" I repeated to myself, letting it sink in. I thought it was beautiful…

"It's perfect" Edward whispered to me. I smiled at nodded while lacing my fingers into his.

"Grace" I whispered back as we watched our son fall asleep in Carlisle's arms…


End file.
